


rayakan sedih ke gemerlap bintang

by dreverizzle (Dilia)



Series: bentala aksara [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort No Hurt, Friendship is Magic, I Tried, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Press and Tabloids, actually this is just Sejin seeking comfort, hahahah, or Jinhyuk giving Sejin comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/dreverizzle
Summary: ͏Se͏j͏i͏n lagi bersedih, ͏Ji͏n͏h͏y͏u͏k jelas tidak bisa tinggal diam.
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: bentala aksara [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660216





	rayakan sedih ke gemerlap bintang

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari [sini](https://dreverizzle.writeas.com/rayakan-sedih-ke-gemerlap-bintang-knkw) dengan perubahan seperlunya. take place before [come across](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098456) and the sequel.
> 
> bismillah, jinhyuk ganteng wangi.

Rapat kerja periode 2017−2018 baru saja selesai, ditutup dengan pembacaan notula dan konklusi bahasan oleh Sejeong secara tergesa. Wajah-wajah kurang tidur di ruang sekretariat tampak lega. Seruan semacam, “akhirnya kelar!” bersahutan dengan kesah betapa mata tak sanggup membuka. Beberapa dari mereka lekas berberes (mungkin sudah tidak bisa menahan rindu bertemu kasur kos), sedangkan sisanya tetap di tempat. Hanya mengubah posisi menjadi lebih santai atau sekalian berbaring di atas karpet biru lembaga.

Sejin termasuk golongan yang tidak beranjak. Punggung ia sandarkan ke lemari besar di belakangnya. Napas terhela dan dihempas berat.

“Capek?”

Sebuah tanya membuat kesadarannya kembali utuh. Ia melirik lewat ekor mata, sadar bahwa Jinhyuk—Pemimpin Umum LPM[1] Lentera sekaligus yang mengetuai rapat—turut bersandar di sebelahnya. Sejin menyahut lewat gerakan, kepalanya mencari tumpuan di pundak Jinhyuk. Beringsut sedikit hingga hangat tubuh Jinhyuk bisa ia dekap.

“Hu-um,” berbisik, Sejin memastikan suaranya cuma terdengar lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Tak ingin anak-anak lain mengetahui keluhan tidak pentingnya. Rasanya tidak etis jika Sejin heboh di saat semua pengurus pun tengah melawan letih. Walau ia paham betul tak akan ada yang protes jika ia memang ingin mengeluh keras-keras. “Terus ... nggak tau kenapa, tapi aku juga ngerasa sedih. Agak pengen nangis.”

Jinhyuk langsung terlihat cemas. Dia siap mengusut lebih jauh kalau saja Sejin tidak lebih dahulu memotong, “Pengen nangisnya dikit aja, kok. Segini.” Dibawanya jari telunjuk dan jempol yang membentuk jarak sekian milimeter ke hadapan Jinhyuk, berusaha meyakinkan supaya Jinhyuk tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Gantian Jinhyuk menghela napas. Dahinya masih berkerut ketika bicara, “Kamu _homesick?_ ” Alih-alih menjawab, Sejin malah menyentuh kening pemuda di sampingnya. Menghilangkan lipatan-lipatan yang tidak ia suka. “Sejin? Jawab.”

Pemuda yang dipanggil terkekeh. Namun, bunyinya luput dari keceriaan yang biasa ada. Senyum yang terulas berikutnya tak sampai mata pula. Jinhyuk tidak yakin ia suka dengan ini.

“... bisa jadi. Kayak yang aku bilang tadi, aku nggak tau kenapa.”

“Oke, kalau gitu. Mau ke Bukit Bintang, nggak?”

Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Pukul 1 pagi. Anehnya, Sejin menemukan dirinya tak keberatan diembus udara yang membekukan tulang dengan bayaran tabur lampu sejauh mata memandang.

“Mau.”

Satu konfirmasi itu cukup bagi Jinhyuk. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sejin lembut, lalu melepas badannya dari jangkauan Sejin. Enggan, tetapi mesti dilakukan.

Jinhyuk lantas menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang masih asyik mengobrol. Kulit kacang rebus di sekitar mereka menggunung, hampir ke luar dari wadah. Gelas-gelas berisi kopi dan teh yang tak lagi hangat bertebaran. Mengelilingi mereka seperti sajen dalam proses ritual. Jinhyuk pening. Ngeri salah satu cairan di sana tumpah dan mengotori karpet. Dia lirik Sejin yang kini memejamkan netra. Wajahnya damai, dan Jinhyuk jadi teringat lagi hal urgen yang mau ia sampaikan. Yang jelas, merapikan sekretariat bukanlah prioritas.

“Cah[2], Sejin lagi sedih, nih.”

Seketika bising obrolan mereda. Seungyoun, yang tadi telah siap menggenjreng gitar, mengurungkan niat. Diangkatnya kedua alis dramatis. “Sejin sedih?”

Sejin yang tidak pernah datang ke sekretariat dengan tangan kosong. Sejin yang rela terjaga merampungkan _layout_ buletin sendirian jika keadaan memaksa. Bersedia korbankan begitu banyak waktu tidur, begitu banyak waktu yang sewajarnya bisa ia pakai mengerjakan tugas maket. Sejin yang mudah dicintai, yang ramah pada semua makhluk hidup, yang punya berbagai cara untuk menunjukkan perhatian—Sejin yang _itu_ , lagi sedih?

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

“ _Lha, iyo_. Ini mau aku temenin ke Bukit Bintang, _arep melu opo ora?_ [3]”

“Berangkat!”

“Ya, kali nggak kuy?”

Kumpulan orang-orang itu lalu bubar demi bersiap. Sejin bisa mendengar Yein setengah merengek minta dibonceng Wooseok, Seungyoun menolak permintaan yang lain untuk bareng karena sudah janjian sama Chanmi, dan Jaehwan mengingatkan Sejeong agar pakai jaket yang tebal.

Sejin tersenyum. Kali ini lebih tulus. Ia mendongak dan melihat Jinhyuk telah menatapnya lebih dulu. Tangan terulur, ada binar di bola matanya. Sejin menyambut bantuan Jinhyuk, senyum kian lebar diulas. Ia belum berjumpa bintang, tapi perasaannya sudah lebih baik.

Jinhyuk mengayunkan tautan tangan mereka. “Kamu mau nebeng aku atau Sejun?”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sejin mengeratkan genggaman. “Kamu,” ujarnya mantap. “Sama Sejun bisa kapan aja. Pulang ke kos nanti juga nebeng dia.”

“ _Good_.” Sejin tahu Jinhyuk sedang memasang cengiran dari intonasi yang digunakan. Riang. Sebagaimana anak kecil dipenuhi inginnya.

Mereka beranjak ke parkiran ketika Handong mengajak segera. Jam dinding hampir menunjuk angka 2.

**-**

**-**

Perjalanan menuju Bukit Bintang tidak dekat. Namun, tidak jua amat jauh. Butuh sekitar 30 menit untuk mencapai daerah yang dimaksud—bisa lebih singkat mengingat tengah malam jarang ada lalu-lalang kendara. Motor mereka melaju beriringan dengan suka cita. Sepanjang jalan Sejin memeluk longgar pinggang Jinhyuk. Sesekali menepuk-nepuk perut lelaki itu. Iseng. Jinhyuk familier dengan perlakuan Sejin, sehingga dibiarkan saja ia berkreasi.

Konvoi dipimpin Wooseok dan Yein yang hafal lokasi, sementara Jinhyuk mengambil posisi terakhir. Dari duduknya, Sejin leluasa mengamati gerak-gerik anak-anak lain. Ia senang melakukannya, dan sepertinya Jinhyuk tahu benar bahwa ia senang melakukannya. Karena kecepatan yang dipacu Jinhyuk tidak pernah melebihi motor rekanan.

Sejin mengulum senyum mendapati Chanmi memeluk gitar Seungyoun di boncengan vespa. Terbayang suasana ramai yang berdegup di antara semayam lampu remang. Sungguh, ia tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai.

“Nggak ngantuk, kan?”

“Nggak!” Ia membalas interogatif Jinhyuk agak keras. Melawan bising angin yang menerpa. Jinhyuk menganggukkan kepala, tanpa sadar terlalu bersemangat hingga helmnya terantuk helm Sejin. Sebelum yang memboncengkannya minta maaf, Sejin cepat-cepat berucap, “Nggak apa. Nggak sakit, kok.”

Usai melewati beragam variasi tikungan, dari yang biasa hingga yang tajam menukik naik, mereka akhirnya sampai. Obrolan para pengurus LPM menyambut pendengaran lagi, dan itu tidak mengganggu Sejin. Sebaliknya, perasaan Sejin justru makin ringan.

Sebuah gazebo dipilih berdasarkan pemandangan yang didapat. Lima mangkuk mi rebus terhidang bersama tiga mangkuk mi goreng, sepiring besar gorengan, dan cangkir kopi pahit. Sejin mendudukkan diri di samping Sejun dan Jinhyuk. Yang disebut terakhir memesankannya cokelat panas dengan pertimbangan kopi bakal bikin susah tidur. Sejin setuju, sebab ia perlu tidur. 

Melodi gitar tak lama mengalun, buah karya Seungyoun sang biduan andalan lembaga. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Darah Juang tanpa peduli nada. Yang penting penghayatan terhadap liriknya, kata Jaehwan. Disambut dukungan kawan lain. Sejin menderaikan tawa—yang sekarang tanpa beban memberati. Tanpa pilu menyisip. Ia biarkan penglihatannya dimanjakan panorama kerlap-kerlip serupa bintang. Bedanya, ini lampu dan letaknya tentu bukan di angkasa.

Sejin bicara jujur tentang ia yang tak tahu apa penyebab kesedihannya. Sampai detik ini pun sendu itu seperti tak bernama. Tak bermakna, padahal ada dan terasa. Ia berusaha mendefinisikan alasannya, tetapi upayanya nihil.

“Mikirin apa? Kalo sedih, ya, biar sedih. Nggak perlu tau alasannya juga nggak dosa, Sayang.”

“Kamu tuh, bisa baca pikiran, ya?” Sejin mengeluh kaget.

Jinhyuk tergelak. “Cuma pikiran kamu aja.” Kemudian dia memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ kepada Sejin, yang satu lagi dipakainya sendiri. “Mending dengerin Aimer bareng aku, biar sedihnya diretas lagu.”

Senyum Sejin setelahnya bisa menandingi terang cahaya lampu di bawah sana, Jinhyuk berani sumpah.

**Author's Note:**

> **Glosarium**   
> 
> 
>   1. LPM: (singkatan) Lembaga Pers Mahasiswa. [▲]
>   2. Cah: (akronim) bocah. Sebutan buat teman-teman, kawan-kawan; semacam “rek” kalo Suroboyoan. [▲]
>   3. Arep melu opo ora?: mau ikut atau tidak? [▲]
> 

> 
>   
> terima kasih sudah membaca. intinya cuma pengen bilang kalo sedih adalah emosi yang valid dan sangat boleh dirasakan, meskipun nggak tau apa alasan di balik kesedihan itu. hehe, ini dibikin sambil mikirin lagu [aimer](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Flllj0iIJPwXUpxL9KdxC), btw.
> 
> kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan pujian (jika ada) bisa langsung disampaikan lewat komentar atau ke [twitter](https://twitter.com/diluizy) saya. :>


End file.
